67' Chevy Impalas Look Good next to Harley Davidsons
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Them demons didn't know what they got themselves into when they crashed SAMCRO's party, especially not when Piney Winston knows Bobby Singer and a certain group of Winchesters. Opie and Sam are a pair of sasquatches and Dean thinks Tig is really fucking weird.
1. Piney's Demons

**Hey guys, I probably shouldn't be writing this when I literally haven't updated anything in fucking eons but honestly SOA has been my fucking shit lately and I can't get this out of my head so I'm sharing it with y'all. Enjoy !**

 _It was one of those parties after a long day and a lost member. Donna's death hit everyone hard but no one could understand what Opie was feeling, not even Jax, but he was there with the rest of the club because he needed his family. They were all he had left._

 _Gemma was sitting in Clay's lap, Juice and Chibs were at the bar and Tig was making rounds around the club house. Jax and Tara were watching Ope as he sat with his kids near a pool table. Piney sat in the back of the club house staring into his glass of whiskey. Friends and family milled about, drinking, eating, and smoking. Coming and going, but none of them were unwanted, all welcome in the club house._

 _Then a girl walked in. One of those 'I could be a porn star but I'm not' types that wears their shirts above their belly buttons and their ass cheeks below their short seems. She wasn't a sweetbutt from what Jax knew, he had never seen her before. The odd thing about it wasn't how hot she was or how unfamiliar she was, it was how she stood in the middle of the club house and looked straight at Piney._

 _Her eyes turned black, she grabbed the nearest person, a mechanic for the club, slit their throat and laughed. Before anyone could do anything, react in any sort of way her head whipped toward the ceiling and thick black smoke ripped out of her throat. The girl fell to the ground motionless but Jax shot her in the head for good measure. People were screaming and Opie's kids were crying and Piney looked like he had just seen a ghost. Only it wasn't a ghost._

 **Later:**

Sitting around the table Piney and Opie were the only ones who didn't look confused and scared. Gemma and Tara sat behind Clay and Jax, Gemma was holding Tara's hand.

"Is everyone gone home and safe?" Clay finally asked.

Juice nodded, "Prospects just confirmed it. They're having Jim cremated as we speak."

"Good," Clay rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I honestly don't know what the fuck to say."

"I think Piney does." Jax voiced, and the table looked to the old man.

"Why do you say that?" Clay asked.

"That crazy bitch looked right at him while she slit Jim's throat, that's why."

Clay raised his eyebrows and Piney let out a sigh, looked to Opie who just nodded, and then looked back to the club.

"You and Ope seem pretty relaxed, I gotta say." Tig ventured.

"We're not relaxed," Piney grunted, "We're just not surprised."

"And before any of you say it, this doesn't have to do with Donna's death." Opie mumbled.

"Care to explain?" Clay asked.

"Demons." Piney said, "Don't look at me like that," he added, "You all saw it and you're not crazy."

"I know it's difficult to wrap your head around, but we were all there. We saw her eyes and we saw the smoke, there's no denying it." Opie put in.

There was a lot of mumbling and gasping and swearing.

"This is feckin bull shiet." Chibs breathed.

"How do you two know about this?" Bobby asked, getting to point and keeping his calm.

"JT and Clay weren't the only ones I served with in Vietnam." Piney said, "A man named John Winchester saved my life once, but it wasn't in the war. When Opie and I were living a few towns away when he was real small John came through town with his boys and stayed with us for a week and a half."

"They were hunting something." Opie barely whispered.

"Hunting something?" Gemma asked.

"Wudn't a demon," Piney said, "Some damn thing called a Rugaru. Turned out to be the mailman, tried to eat me alive when John had gone out on a lead. He came back just in time to set the damn thing on fire."

"That's how we learned about it, all of it. The monsters, and ghosts, and demons."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Jax breathed.

Piney slammed his hand on the table, "This ain't a god damn joke boy. Y'all don't need to know much about most of it because Charming's always seemed to be calm, but one thing's for sure, this demon knows who I am. I'm sorry to bring this on Charming."

Opie put a hand on his dad's shoulder and then looked at everyone else, "We don't have the means to fight demons or the proper know how, not at the club and nowhere in Charming."

"Can you contact this John Winchester?" Clay asked.

Piney shook his head, "He died a couple years back but I know someone we can call. A good friend of John's and mine, Bobby Singer."

"Do it," Clay and Jax said at the same time, and Jax continued, "We need to take care of this. We don't need this kind of shit in Charming, especially something that'll attract cops."

Piney nodded.

-x-

Bobby and Sam were sitting in his living room while Dean was tinkering on Baby out in the garage. Sam finished the sandwich he was eating and downed the rest of his beer. Bobby turned away from the window, "Are you sure he's alright?"

Sam shook his head, "He's not okay, but I think he'll be alright."

That shouldn't have made sense to either of them but it did.

Then Bobby's phone rang—well one of them. He looked to his selection of phones and it was his old help line. No one had called him on that phone in almost ten years. Sam raised his eyebrows and Bobby shrugged before walking over to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"Is this Bobby Singer?"_

"Who's askin?"

 _"Piney Winston."_

A small grin pushed its way onto Bobby's face, "Well I'll be damned."

 _"Surprised to hear from me?"_

"You could say that. I'm guessin' there's a reason for this untimely call?"

Piney sighed over the receiver, _"Seems we've got a demon problem here in Charming."_

Bobby chuckled darkly, "Seems to be a demon problem in a lot of places."

 _"This demon seems to know who I am."_

"Interestin'. Well, the boys and I could use a good road trip, we'll head out ASAP, and keep you posted."

 _"Boys? John's boys?"_

"Yeah, you thought John was a good hunter? His boys are twice as good as their old man was. I'm sure they'll be jonesin' to say hi to you and your kid."

Sam looked up at Bobby with a raised eyebrow and shook his head at the compliment Bobby was paying him and his brother.

 _"I'm glad they turned out alright."_ Piney said, _"See you when I see you, but if ya can hurry it up then do so because I got a club full o'psyched out bikers._ "

Bobby said goodbye and hung up the phone just as Dean was walking in. Wiping his hands on an old rag he looked at Sam and then to Bobby.

"Got a case?"

Sam shrugged and Bobby nodded and crossed his arms.

"Piney Winston just called me."

Dean smiled and Sam raised his eyebrows, "No shit?"

"Piney Winston?" Sam asked, "From California right?"

"That's right Sammy, you were what? Four when Dad brought us there?"

Sam nodded.

"Dad and I worked a case close to his old cabin while you were at Stanford but Opie wasn't there that time." Dean mused.

Bobby nodded, "Piney called me a few times as well. He's good people."

"So what's the deal?"

"Demon problem. One that seems to remember Piney."

"When're we leavin?" Dean asked.

"As soon as we can."

-x-

Piney pulled his bike into the club's lot, grabbed his oxygen bag, and trudged into the club house. The rest of them were waiting at church. He pushed the heavy wooden doors open and sat in the only empty seat left, directly across from Clay.

"What's the verdict?" Clay asked.

"Called Bobby. He and the boys are on the way."

"Sam and Dean?" Opie asked, "They still hunt?"

Piney nodded, "It's all they've known boy."

"And we can trust them?" Tig asked.

Piney nodded, "I'd trust Bobby with my life, and if those boys are as good at what they do as he says they are then I trust them as well."

Jax and Clay nodded, "How long til' they get here?"

"Bobby's place is in South Dakota. They left yesterday morning and they're drivin' straight through. Should be here tomorrow morning first thing."

"Good," Clay nodded, "I'm guessing we don't need to vote on this?"

Everyone nodded and they headed out into the club house to take care of various things. Jax fell into step next Opie as they headed towards the roof of the club. Once they were up there they both lit a cigarette.

"You know these guys?"

Opie shrugged, "I was six when the Rugaru attacked Dad. It was a tough week but Sam and Dean helped. Sam was only three or four, he probably doesn't even remember me. He was sick or something I think. Dean was eight but acted like he was twelve. He really kept his cool while he watched out for Sam and me."

"Have you seen them since?"

Opie shook his head and took a drag from his cigarette, "Nah, last time Dean and his dad came round they helped Piney out up at his cabin. I was in lock up."

"This is some crazy shit man."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't seen anything like it since I was little. I was almost convinced it was a dream until that demon walked in after Donna's funeral."

Jax dripped some ashes next to his shoes, "You okay, Ope?"

Opie shrugged, "I miss Donna man, but I'll be alright. It hurts but we've got bigger fish right now. I've gotta be strong for my kids too, yah know?"

"Yeah," Jax sighed, "I've got a fucking baby boy dude. How am I supposed to raise Abel knowing there's shit like this out there?"

"You got me."

-x-

As they drove over the California state lines Bobby finished cleaning some guns in the back seat and Sam woke up. He wiped drool off the passenger side window and cleared his throat.

"So you remember Piney and his kid?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean nodded, keeping his eye on the road.

"Opie was only six when we stayed with them. He was almost as small as you though. You two were some pair man, shaggy haired lil runts."

Sam grinned, "I don't remember much."

"You were sick. You had the flu and Piney cooked up some whacko concoction of honey and whiskey. You were basically black out drunk the entire time."

Bobby snorted, "Best damn cure for anything, that's what that is. S'called a Hot tottie."

"Anyways," Dean continued, "The Rugaru barged in while dad was out on a lead. I had y'all locked in a closet together. I stood outside the door while Piney stood in front of me. He was armed with a lighter and some bug spray. I had Dad's old buck knife. Dad got back just as it jumped Piney. Scorched him before he could get a bite out of him."

"Damn." Sam mumbled, "So I did some research."

Dean chuckled, "Well ain't that a surprise."

Sam ignored him and Bobby spoke up, "About what?"

"Charming." Sam answered, "Bobby, did you know Piney is one of the nine founding members of an outlaw motorcycle club?"

The old man nodded, "SAMCRO."

"Sam crow?" Dean asked.

"Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club: Redwood Original."

"Ain't that a mouthful."

"Tough group o'guys. They ain't fond of strangers, it's a big sign of trust that they're accepting our help. If Piney hadn't been the one to suggest our coming to help they probably wouldn't have agreed to it."

"Let's hope everyone works together then." Sam mused.

"Yeah," Dean grunted, "I just wanna kill some demons not people."

-x-

Jax poked his head in to one of the back rooms at the club, "Hey Piney, you got a minute?"

"Hey Jax, sure come on in."

Jax opened the door to reveal Juice and they walked in slowly. Piney raised an eyebrow.

"I had Juice look up your friends."

Piney sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose but let them continue.

"You're friend Bobby's clean," Juice said but cringed a little, "But Sam and Dean Winchester have a wrap sheet that rivals any of ours, Piney."

"Like what?" Piney asked.

"Theft, credit card fraud, murder, _grave robbing_. I could go on."

"That's some weird shit Piney," Jax said, "Are you sure we can trust those guys?"

The older man nodded, "100%. Whatever it says on there is most likely only half true. Their dad had a wrap sheet pretty like those. Grave robbing comes with the job as does the credit card fraud. They don't get paid yah know."

"But what about the murder? Theft?" Juice asked.

"Hooey." Piney assured them, "Caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't get me wrong boys, Sam and Dean are dangerous, but they save people. They do more good then SAMCRO ever has."

Jax nodded, "Thanks Juice. Give us a minute?" Juice nodded and left the room. Piney raised his eyebrows at his vice president.

"I talked to Opie the other day."

Piney nodded, "The incident when he was young really shook him up for a while."

"He saw it?"

Piney nodded, "Some of it. Dean, the older boy, he took care of Opie in a way I've never seen a little kid take care of anyone." He looked up at Jax, "John Winchester was a good man but he wasn't the best father. Dean had been raising Sam long before he was old enough to understand much, and he took Opie under his wing just the same. Saved my ass too."

"He was eight?" Jax asked in awe.

"The way Bobby Singer talked Jax, these boys, they're a force to reckon with. I know you don't know much about the world of hunters but let's just say that hunters look at these boys the way other MC's look at us."

Jax pressed his lips together. After hearing that he couldn't be more ready for them to arrive. Seeing that demon has really shaken him, and he doesn't get shaken by much.

 _The next morning:_

Everyone slept at the club that night besides Tara who had taken Abel and stayed with Gemma for the night.

Juice was making the club breakfast when a loud rumbling echoes through the windows. Jax peered outside.

"Someone here?" Clay asked.

"Yeah. Oldie, Chevy Impala, black, a pretty one too. Three guys, two young and an older one with a beard, pulling up now."

"That'll be Bobby and the boys." Piney said, "I'll bring em' in."

Piney hooked his oxygen bag on his shoulder and headed out into the club house's parking lot. Bobby got out first.

"Bobby Singer," Piney smiled and gave the man a gruff hug.

"Piney," Bobby grinned and shook his hand when they separated, "Age getting' to ya?"

Piney chuckled, "Got that right." He patted the oxygen bag as Dean and Sam got out of the impala. Piney didn't know what he was expecting but he had never gotten the image of Sam and Dean as small frightened boys out of his head.

They were both taller than John had been and were as handsome as ever.

"Holy shit." Piney smiled, "You boys got big, didn't chya?"

Dean grinned, "Hey Piney, Dean, and you remember Sam?"

"Of course, only he wasn't the size of a god damned big foot last I saw him."

"It's nice to see you again," Sam smiled, "To be honest I don't really remember much the last time we crossed paths."

Piney waved him off.

"Let's get to it then?" he asked, "Follow me."

The boys and Bobby followed Piney into the building that was labeled, "Teller-Morrow Auto" and was surprised to find a dark wooded bar covered in SAMCRO paraphernalia and other old photographs. Standing around the large room was a group of gruff looking bikers wearing black leather cuts, a reaper resting on each back. The smell of bacon and eggs was still fresh in the air and a lot of them were holding mugs of coffee.

"SAMCRO this is Bobby Singer, and Sam and Dean Winchester." Bobby and Dean nodded and Sam gave a small wave.

"Bobby, boys, this is SAMCRO. Jax Teller our VP, Clay Morrow our president, Tig, Juice, Bobby Elvis, Happy, Chibs, Half-sack, and my son Opie."

Opie nodded towards them and Dean's jaw dropped and he grinned, "Well shit Piney, didn't know y'all had a Sasquatch ridin' with you!"

The club erupted in laughter and Opie grinned, "Shut up, Winchester."

Jax walked forwards and offered them a handshake, "We're grateful for your help. Charming doesn't need this demon shit, and frankly we could use as little attention as possible."

"We're happy to help." Sam nodded.

"You boys hungry?" Clay asked, "Juicey's cookin up some grub and there's a fresh pot of joe ready."

Before Bobby and Sam could say anything Dean nodded and rubbed his stomach, "Can't say no to that."

As they settled and became acquainted with the club the boys and Bobby's tenseness eased. Piney let them know they didn't need to stay at a motel, the club would host them for as long as they were in town. Opie walked over to the boys once everything has calmed down a smidge and offered them both a gruff hug.

"Damn Opie, you're fucking massive." Dean chuckled.

"And Sam isn't?" he joked and Sam smiled shyly.

"You got me there." Dean chuckled.

"So you guys never stopped hunting." Opie ventured.

Dean shook his head, his mouth was full of bacon, so Sam answered, "Dad was killed by a demon a couple years back. You never really get out of the life."

"I get that." Opie ran his hand through his greasy hair and scratched his beard, "I tried to get out of SAMCRO after I got out of lock up. No such luck."

Chibs walked over to them before Dean could ask anything else, "You boys ready to go to Church?" the scottsman asked.

 **So this is what I have so far! I have sooooo much in my head but this chapter is already so fucking long and I need to go to bed. Anyways, hope y'all like it! Read and Review, One love. Liz.**


	2. What's another Tattoo?

**Hey y'all. I'm sure a lot of people that follow me probably are like wtf Liz get ur head out of ur ass and update your old fics butttttt im sorry I am really having writers block and this is all that is in my head right now.**

 **Also I know its not Destiel and I know it's not Chestervelle but honestly I love SOA with my entire heart so here's the next chapter.**

Sam choked on the coffee that he was trying swallow and Dean looked at Chibs like he had two heads.

"I hate to be a downer but Sammy and I aren't really the Church goin' type if you get my drift."

Chibs snorted, "It ain't that kinda church boyo," he winked and walked through the giant wooden double doors towards the back of the club house.

Opie clapped Dean on the shoulder, "Come on."

The boys followed Ope and the rest of the club through those doors and found a beautiful dark wooded table with a massive Reaper carved into the center of it. It was surrounded by wooden chairs with leather upholstery. Each chair had a member sitting in it. There were three extra folding chairs at one end of the table where Piney and Opie were sitting, Bobby was already sitting in one. Sam and Dean sat down and everyone looked to Clay.

"Alright," Clay looked around and then at Piney, "What the fuck do we do Piney?"

Piney turned to Bobby and nodded.

"First things first," Bobby said, "We need to figure out why the demons are here."

"We know the demon that came into the club house knew who Piney was…" Jax ventured.

Sam nodded, "Only one showed itself then but that doesn't mean its alone."

"It's rare that demons take on towns by themselves, we've only come across a select few that travel on their own." Dean added.

"So," Bobby continued, "We need to figure out how many of them there are and where they're squatting."

"How do we do that?" Bobby Elvis asked.

"You guys have security cameras in this place?" Sam asked and Clay chuckled darkly and others mumbled with a slightly amused nervousness.

"They don't record," Tig explained.

"Did anyone see what this demon bitch came here in?" Dean asked, "Car, bike, taxi.."

"Someone probably noticed something," Opie said, "We can ask around and find out if there was an unfamiliar vehicle in the lot."

Bobby nodded, "Good. Once we know what she was driving we can track down her vehicle and find out where she's camped out."

"Then what?" Clay asked.

"We kidnap her." Dean said looking up from his hands, "Interrogate a little, find out what the deal is."

"Let's do eht," Chibs said pounding his fist on the table, "I wanna cut this bietch."

Clay chuckled and there were nods of agreement all around the table. Sam didn't like the way Happy looked, he was much too excited for violence, even for him.

"How do you—" Juice swallowed and furrowed his eyebrows before looking at the Winchesters and Bobby, " _Can_ you kill a demon?"

"There're a variety of ways," Sam said scooting forward and looking at Juice, completely in explanation nerd mode, "If the body they're in isn't hurt too badly or already dead we can trap them in a devil's trap and exorcise them. We also have a demon killing knife, one of a kind, _super_ old. That kills the demon but also the body."

"You're saying there was some innocent girl in that demon cunt that killed Jim?" Jax asked angrily.

"It's called demon possession, I'm sure y'all have heard of it." Bobby grumbled, "Demon's don't need permission to slide right into your meat suit and a lot of times you don't know it's happening."

"How do you stop them from," Tig whirled his hands in a weird motion, "Yah know, getting inside you?"

Sam and Dean leaned back in their chairs and yanked the collars of their shirts down.

"Anti-possession tattoos are the best way," Dean said, "But you can wear charms or hex bags if you're not into the ink but I'm guessing y'all don't have a problem with that."

"Okay," Clay sat up a little straighter, "Here's what we're gonna do; Tig, Chibs, take Bobby Singer and figure out what the demon drove here in. Hap, get your tatt kit. Ope, Jax, take Dean and make your rounds. Get everyone to the clubhouse, I don't want anyone who witnessed the demon alone."

"For the tattoos," Sam spoke up, "You can't use any ordinary tattoo ink. You need to mix some other things into it, we've got some of the ingredients in the Impala but I might need some more ingredients."

"Juicey," Clay jutted his chin at the younger man, "Take Sam to get the rest of the ingredients for the ink."

"They're kind of…odd…"

Juice grinned, "I own 25% of a weed shop and have some ins with some _really_ weird people. We'll get the ingredients."

"Do we need to vote on the tatts?" Clay asked looking around and gripping the handle of the gavel.

There was a collective head shaking of 'no'. Clay nodded and banged the gavel, "It's settled, once everyone is back here and safe we tatt up and then find this demon bitch."

-x-

Bobby, Sam and Dean headed towards the impala to gather some things. Tig, Chibs, Juice, Jax and Ope were all on their tail.

"We just need to grab a couple things before we separate." Sam told them as they walked over, "We have some spare anti-possession charms y'all can wear until we get back."

Jax nudged Dean with his elbow, "This a 69'?"

"67' actually, you know cars?"

"Pretty well. My dad and Clay started this shop. I'm a biker by blood and a mechanic by trade."

Dean chuckled, "I guess I'm a mechanic by trade too."

"And a hunter by blood," Opie said from behind them and Dean nodded.

Bobby grabbed some IDs out of the glove compartment in case they might need them and Dean and Sam brought the boys to the trunk of the impala. Dean opened it and the only thing sitting inside was a pair of old boots and a half empty case of beer. Then he lifted the false lid and held it in place with the nearest sawed off shot-gun.

"Holy shiet," Chibs breathed.

The Sons were in awe to say the least. There was almost every weapon they had ever used sitting inside this car, and a bunch that they had never seen before. There was a box of fake IDs, several bags of rock salt, tons of weird labeled boxes, an urn of holy oil and a jar full of blood.

"What the actual fuck." Tig added.

"Yeah." Sam shifted nervously, "This is uh, our job basically."

"Some crazy ass devil worship shit, that's what it looks like." Jax said.

Dean snorted, "This is the kinda stuff that keeps that asshat away from us, that dickhead is on the top of my shitlist right now."

"Excuse me?" Juice asked, "Did you just say the devil is on your shitlist? Like you've seen him?"

Bobby ventured over and grabbed the anti-possession charms and started handing them out, "That's a story for another time."

Tig and Chibs followed Bobby off to the tow truck. Tig kept looking back at the trunk full of weapons with a strange look of longing on his face.

Dean grabbed a medium sized knife with strange markings by the blade and handed it to Sam.

"Dean you take i—"

"Shut up Sammy, you take it. I'll be fine, I've got a little angel on my shoulder and you need it more than I do right now."

"Fine."

Sam also grabbed his gun and some holy water while Juice put the charm around his neck. Dean loaded his pearl handled pistol and stuck it in the back of his jeans, grabbed another knife and strapped it to his ankle and then shoved a canister of holy water into his jacket pocket.

"Juice take my keys," Jax said tossing over the keys to his SUV, "There's no way Sam is fitting on the back of your bike."

Dean snorted and Sam threw him a bitch face.

"What about you?" Juice asked.

Jax and Opie grinned, "You think we're gonna miss a ride in this beauty?"

"It's not like Dean would've let me drive her anyways."

"You're damn right I wouldn't," Dean grinned and then pointed at Sam and gave him a stern look, "You be careful. _Anything_ happens you call me or Bobby. Preferably me."

"Dean will you chill? I literally hunted on my own for four months while you were gone."

Dean waved him off before getting into the driver's seat of the impala. Opie took shot gun because he was as tall as Sam and needed the leg room. Jax gave Juice a hug and then got into the back seat. They drove away as Sam and Juice headed for Jax's SUV.

-x-

As they pulled out of the Teller-Morrow Autoshop Juice continuously looked at Sam nervously and then back at the road for the first ten minutes of their drive. Finally, Sam sighed loudly and turned towards him.

"Juice," Juice looked at Sam quickly, "You wanna ask me something, or…?"

Juice laughed nervously, "Sorry," he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, "All of this is just a little over whelming for me."

"That's understandable. It's not every day you find out the supernatural is real and a demon is out to get you and your friends."

Juice scoffed, "Yeah, my life is already stressful enough. Just last week I was handcuffed to a fence in the middle of a desert."

Sam laughed, "Really? Wow, can't say that's ever happened to me before. Last week Dean and I hunted down something called a Wendigo and it tried to eat me."

They pulled into the parking lot of Juice's weed shop and Juice looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"I know you're telling the truth it's just hard to process."

"Don't worry about it."

Juice led the way, unlocking the door and heading inside with Sam right behind him.

"So what do you need exactly?"

Sam pulled a worn-out piece of paper from his back pocket, "We've got the bones of a virgin, and the goofer dust in the car."

"Are you shitting me? Did you just say _bones of a virgin_?"

Sam nodded, "We just had to dig them up. It's not like we need virgin blood or anything, that shit is for dark stuff."

"Explains the grave robbing I guess," Juice mumbled.

"So you know about that, huh?"

"Jax had me look you guys up."

"Yeah, the law isn't exactly on our side, even though we're doing the right thing. Most of the time."

Juice nodded, "Trust me, we've got similar problems. Anyways, what you don't you have on the list?"

"All we need is ground sulfur and un-dyed salt. We also need the blood of whomever is receiving the tattoo, but we've got that obviously." Sam said with a dry chuckle.

Juice's face went white and Sam had to look up into his eyes and rest a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, it's just a couple drops."

Juice nodded and went to the computer behind the counter. The weed shop certainly wasn't what Sam had pictured. He'd been expecting drug-rugs, and giant bongs and reggae music. Instead there was lots of other plants, different types of medicinal cannabis, mortar and pestles, and a variety of nature themed blown glass bowls.

"So," Juice spoke up, breaking the silence, "I know a guy who knows a guy who owns a medicinal shop about twenty minutes from here. He's got what we need."

"Awesome. Let me just text Dean to let him know. He might want me to pick up some stuff. We're gonna need a lot of hex bags to protect the club house."

After they locked up and had been on the road for about five minutes or so Juice spoke up again, "Is that the knife that kills demons?" he nodded towards the blade Sam had been fiddling with.

"Yeah," Sam held it up so Juice could take a quick look at the markings, "A demon killing knife of the Curds. A demon gave it to us."

Juice's eyebrows hit what he had left of a hairline, "A _demon_ _ **gave**_ it to you?"

"It's hard to explain. There's a gun too. It kills almost everything but someone stole it from us a couple years back."

"Your brother," Juice said changing the subject, "He's really protective of you."

Sam smirked, "You've got no idea." Sam turned towards him a little, "Dean basically raised me. Our mom was killed by a demon when I was six months old. Dean was four. That's when it started. My dad packed us up and took us on the road searching for the demon that did it and, naturally, we hunted everything and anything along the way."

"Wow."

-x-

"So you found out about all of this when you were four years old?"

Dean nodded, looking back at Jax through the rearview mirror, "Yup. I told Sam what our Dad really did when he was nine. He'd started asking questions. It's kind of hard to train your son as a soldier when he doesn't know what you're fighting."

"Did you do it?" Opie asked.

"Do what?"

"Kill the demon that killed your mom."

Dean continued to look straight ahead and smiled a little as his hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, "Yeah, I did. A year after my dad died I shot it in the head with a demon killing gun."

"That's badass," Jax mused, "Did that same demon kill your dad?"

Dean nodded, "Sort of. I was in a coma that year, hanging on by a thread. My dad, he uh, he sold his soul for mine, to Azazel, the yellow-eyed demon." His voice was bitter.

"Holy shit," Opie said as they pulled into Jax and Tara's driveway.

"Yeah," Dean cleared his throat, "So uh, how many trips are we making?"

"Only two," Jax told him, "Tara and my son and my mom, Gemma."

"My kids are out of state with my mom. Everyone else doesn't have family in charming or doesn't have family at all," Opie added and they headed inside.

There was a half-packed baby bag and a fully packed duffle sitting on the couch.

"Tara!" Jax yelled into the house, "Are you ready?"

A pretty dark haired woman holding a blue-eyed toddler walked into the living room, "Just about," she smiled, "Just had to change this handsome boy's diaper."

The baby reached out to Jax who took him into his arms with a grin, "Hey Able, how's my buddy?"

Able made a bunch noises and said a couple of words like 'dada' and 'mo-cycle' and 'Uncuh O'. Opie laughed and tickled him.

"Tara, this is Dean. He's a friend of Piney and Ope's."

"Nice to meet you," Dean smiled politely and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you for helping us."

Dean waved her off, "Just doin' my job. Plus, Piney was good to Sam and I when we stayed here."

Tara gave Jax a quick kiss and slung the baby bag over her shoulder. Opie snagged her duffle before she could and they headed out the car. Jax, Tara, and Able piled into the back seat and Opie sat shotgun. They dropped them off and headed out to get Gemma. Opie decided to stay behind at the club to check on his dad.

"So Clay's your dad?" Dean asked Jax who was now shotgun, "He's kind of a scary dude."

"Step-dad, my dad got hit by a semi when I was sixteen." Jax corrected, "And you think he's scary? Wait until you meet Gemma."

"Sorry about your dad," Dean mumbled, and then continued to mentally prepare himself for a scary mom. He soon realized that you can't mentally prepare yourself to meet Gemma.

Gemma was already outside waiting. She had a black purse in one hand and a duffle bag at her feet. She was wearing big sunglasses, tight jeans, snug shirt, and the blonde highlights in her dark hair stood out extra brightly in the sun. Her heeled boots looked like weapons.

Dean rose his eyebrows, "That's your _mom_?"

Jax rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

They pulled the impala to a stop and the doors creaked when they exited the car.

"Hey mom," Jax kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her duffle, "This is Dean, one of Piney's friends."

One of Gemma's eyebrows popped up above her sunglasses and she smiled at him, "Dean, huh?"

Dean nodded, "Yes ma'am, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake but instead of shaking it she grabbed it and placed his palm right on her breast.

Dean froze and looked at Jax with wide eyes. Of all the monsters that he had ever hunted they had never terrified him as much as this woman.

"See that?" Gemma asked squeezing his hand around her breast and then removing it all together, "You've touched my breast, you can't call me ma'am, call me Gemma."

Spluttering Dean swallowed and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Yes m—alright Gemma."

"Seriously mom?"

Gemma chuckled, "He's a pretty one, we should keep him around." She patted Dean's shoulder and got into the front seat.

"Sorry," Jax said giving Dean a sheepish smile.

"Its uh…it's cool. She just, she reminds me a lot of someone." Dean chuckled, "Back to the clubhouse?"

Jax nodded and they got back into the impala. Once Dean was in the front seat his phone rang, Sam was calling.

"Sammy? Everything okay?"

 _"Yeah Dean, everything's fine. I just wanted to see if you were on your way back. Everyone else is here, but you've got the other tattoo ingredients in the trunk."_

"Jax and I are on our way back now with his mom, be there in ten."

-x-

Gemma walked out of the Teller-Morrow autoshop's office and into the clubhouse to find Sam, Dean and Bobby all standing on ladders in different parts of the room.

"The fuck are they doing?" she asked Clay.

"Putting up some kind of Hex bag? Says there for protection," he held up a little canvas pouch for Gemma to see, "We each got on for our rooms."

"Huh," she rubbed the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and her thumb, "I can't believe we're actually doing this shit."

"Believe it baby," Clay slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her, "Cuz you're getting' tatted right after Tara."

She followed Clay's line of sight to Happy laying some ink on Tara's hip.

"The hell are those for?"

"Anti-possession tattoos," Dean said strolling over and giving her a peek of the one on his chest, "Ain't nothin gettin' inside you with one of these."

"Oh I beg to differ," Clay chuckled darkly.

"Shut up with that nasty shit while I'm in the room," Jax grumbled as he pulled Tara up from her seat.

"You're next, momma," Happy said with a grin.

"Don't be getting too frisky with her," Clay said tapping Gemma's ass as she walked over.

Gemma got the tattoo on her hip too.

The day was on it's way out, the sun was setting and to stay calm there was drinking and story telling and sweetbutts milling about the clubhouse.

"I hate to say it," Dean said looking to Jax for a moment before following a sweetbutt across the room with is eyes, "But we gotta get as many innocents who aren't tatted out of this place."

Sam shook his head fondly.

Because of the hex bags and the newly spray painted symbols behind posters and old photos the rest of the night was quiet. Bobby was sitting with Piney and Bobby Elvis, Clay and Gemma had gone to bed as had Tara with Abel. Dean was surrounded by Juice, Chibs, Half-sack, Happy, and Tig listening to war story after war story only they weren't about any ordinary war. The Sons were enthralled and Sam was happy Dean got to share some of his victories with people who will appreciate them.

He was sitting at a smaller table on his laptop, checking his email and seeing if there were any related incidents or demon omens in surrounding areas. Jax and Opie sauntered over and sat down with him.

"You're brother really has a way with words," Jax chuckled.

Sam shut his laptop and smiled at them, "You don't know the half of it, you should see him around women, it's awful."

They grinned.

"Can I ask you something?" Opie looked at him.

"Sure."

"How are you so calm?" he scratched his beard, "I mean, I know you and Dean and Bobby do this for a living but even when we're out on a run I can't help but be on my toes because of the possibility of what might happen."

Sam shrugged, "For one thing, we know the hex bags and sigils work so there's no demon getting in here, but this? This demon problem? We took this job because we needed to give our minds a break."

"A break from what?"

Sam sighed, and the others had quieted down when Opie asked that question and Dean's smiled had grown tired and bitter.

"I'm honestly not sure if y'all would believe it, even after this demon thing you've got happening in Charming."

"Try us." Jax smirked.

Sam looked up at him through his shaggy hair and took a breath, "The apocalypse."

Tig spit his beer out and Chib's eyebrows shot up. Juice laughed, and even though Happy looked un-phased you could see a change in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Jax laughed.

"The fucking apocalypse," Dean said standing from his seat to grab the half-empty bottle of whiskey on the bar, "It's a god damn biblical Armageddon exploding around us and we don't have any fucking leads so we took a break."

"You're fucking serious." Tig breathed.

"As a heartattack," Sam chuckled bitterly, "Think about it, if demons are real then so are angels."

"And they're not any better, trust me." Dean grunted.

"But why is it up to you?" Juice asked, "Why do you have to fix it alone?"

"We're not alone. Team Free Will is as rag tag as it gets but at least we'll go down fightin' together." Dean clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked down at his hands, "It's our fault, _my_ fault. That's why we have to fix it."

"What?" Jax asked, "How is the fucking apocalypse your fault? It can't be anyone's fault."

" _Oh but it can_ ," Dean said darkly, "And it's _our_ fault Sam, I'm as much to blame as you."

"How?" Chibs asked.

Dean stood and pulled Sam up with him, "I think that's a story for another time. For now let's focus on the problem at hand. We'll see y'all in the morning."

Sam smiled softly at them as they both made their way to their adjoining rooms.

"They're feckin nuts," Chibs breathed.

"After all this demon shit? It doesn't sound too crazy to me." Opie shrugged, "I do, on the other hand, hate knowing that the world might possibly end while those two knuckle heads are trying to fight it on their own."

"Not too sure we're gonna get much out of information out of them based on Dean's reaction." Half-sack mumbled.

"Doesn't hurt to try and find out. Once this demon shit is over we'll ask them." Opie said and Jax nodded, "It's our world too, we deserve to know how and why it's ending."

 **Okay! Here's the second chapter. I'm finally out of school so I'm hoping to be adding to this and my other fics as well. I'm still busy but I'll be getting stuff out for y'all! Read and Review! One love. Liz.**


End file.
